


Iced americano

by odetowoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetowoozi/pseuds/odetowoozi
Summary: Due to low income you decided to just stay with Mingyu at the cafe despite costumers rarely visit a cafe at such a secluded place, but at some point a costumer caught your attention and a sunflower in the tip jar.(I'm bad at summaries but I assure you the oneshot is good)





	Iced americano

You stared at the glass jar sitting on top of the recently cleaned counter; Mingyu really doesn't like a messy workplace and you don't really complain about his much needed 'spring cleaning' at the cafe.

 

Days like these were the most peaceful, not many people go out and would rather spend their time with their loved ones, though you're an exception having to work for some income every now and then. Mingyu can relate to that.

 

A soft melody filled the small cafe, surrounded by potted colorful plants with a welcoming leaf saying hello; the warm sunlight illuminating through the glass window, easing the crisp weather. As peaceful as it was the soft white noise was getting a bit boring to listen to.

 

You sat there fiddling with the hem of your sweater waiting for anything to happen, you glanced at Mingyu on the corner of your eyes; he's completely engrossed to what he's reading from his phone, his eyebrows all knitted together almost creating a cozy sweater for the cold weather, it wasn't such a surprise seeing him like that—he mostly just mope around when there's no rush. And at that rate you wished you could do the same and enjoy the time of peace.

 

_Ring_

 

The small bell rang, the sound of it making you perk from your seat and stood towards the counter to greet the (first) customer for this day. There's no rush, really, it's only early in the morning with the birds singing in sync outside.

 

It would be an understatement to say that they're a little small puff of a sunflower; a bright yellow sweater tucked in his slacks and a simple, yet comfortable slides with fluffs (you thought it was cute)—he closed the door gently and made his way towards the counter, you gave him a small smile as he looked through the menu at the top, written with pastel colored chalk, they were decorated with sketches of flowers and a cup of Joe at the side.

 

"One large iced americano," his voice was like music, an unfinished music sheet with a soft and calming melody.

 

You nodded and right before you could make his drink he spoke up, "...for Jihoon." You nodded once again and smiled at his silent panic of almost having to forgot to tell his name, if this was a webtoon he would probably be fuming with embarrassment with red lines across his face. As little as it sounded, the soft guy gets embarrassed rather quickly—from the sudden turn of attention to him coming inside then this.

 

Those small details of the person standing (awkwardly) at the counter was basically a mere observation, with sharp eyes like yours, noticing little details was a piece of cake. He's a wallflower; gentle and shy, may not approach in the most expected way to be and may come off as rude, but they're trying and so as he.

 

"Here you go sir, one large americano—for Jihoon." Handing his drink, you paused in between the sentence having a moment suspense to say his name like he did a while ago. He acknowledged the little banter, a small smile across his lips was seen then quickly glanced at your nametag, it made you feel giddy all of a sudden.

 

"Thank you." Once again he shyly hands his payment for the drink, once he placed the money on your hand he quickly retreated his hand to the confines of his slacks' pocket, grabbing the cold beverage

 

And there he goes with his fuzzy slippers and his precious iced americano, the drink may be bitter but this first impression is as sweet as candy.

 

Those short interactions continued throughout the week, he came in every morning and at times he stays at the cafe with his laptop, ordering a cheesecake with his iced americano—he calls it his combo mericake and actually it became one of the deals at the cafe (Mingyu just straight up changed the board and wrote it.)

 

Though he only stays for a few, his longest might be at least two hours and there he goes to somewhere he has to. You've only had ordering conversations and nothing much more, and the fact that your shy nature clashes with his is not much of a combination to strike an interaction outside the coffee shack.

 

He's never dialogue heavy, as what writers say at least, he's more of a man of actions. His eyes light up whenever he enters the cafe, partnered up with his signature eye smile, and the thing you noticed about him is that he often wears light colored sweaters with a dash of floral at the side. And he tends to arrange the potted flowers on each table, it's kind of his thing to do so, but that left you wondering.

 

...

 

It was another day to spend your time at the cafe, nothing new except your sudden change of shift with Mingyu. You've been busy lately with some projects that's been due this week, pulling all nighters and a lot of coffee doesn't really help with your sleeping schedule, Mingyu was kind enough to take over the cafe by himself (not like the cafe gets crowded anyway).

 

The thing is, the cafe is part of a secluded street where students doesn't usually go through, though some people know it via people telling where it's located.

 

You pushed the door open and went towards the staff room. There was a few people inside doing their business, some were the usual costumers and some were new. Only a few seemed to care about your presence who glanced at your way from the short time you crossed the room.

 

"You got this from someone." Mingyu's voice boomed around the small room making you yelp in surprise, couldn't he just maybe lower the tone of his voice? You turned around and caught a glimpse of a sunflower inside a jar—the tip jar.

 

"For me? Really?" Mingyu rolled his eyes and snickered, pushing the jar closer to you than it was.

 

"The tag it has say it's from _aster_ and I suspect it's a type of flower." He paused, "actually no I just searched it." He casually shrugged then handed it to you with a big smile on his face. It was kind of strange, really strange.

 

"Oh, thank you." The interaction was cut short when Mingyu dismissed himself saying he had to clean the tables when the costumers leave. To be fair it was the first time you've received a gift—should you call it one?—from someone, or rather an admirer.

 

It felt like you were in some kind of fiction book trying to get to know the admirer even though it's obvious, but to be fair it wasn't _that_ obvious on who gave it to you. It doesn't have your name or anything that has to do with you, just Aster and a doodle of a coffee cup on the corner.

 

You shook your head and the thoughts away, putting down you bag you immediately wore the cream colored apron and went out to help Mingyu this time.

 

There wasn't anyone who wants your hand in courtship, it was weird, it felt weird. All kinds of strange thoughts running through your mind just from a single flower, a sunflower... Which reminds you of—

 

"Hey, can I get some strawberry latte, iced espresso, and iced americano. You can put the name as Jeonghan for the strawberry, the espresso would be Wonwoo, and iced americano for Jihoon." You snapped of your thoughts as you looked over to the young man named Jeonghan in front of you, a lazy smile plastered across his face, he looked like as if he needed sleep or probably he just got out bed. You've seen him around the university a lot and usually he's in the theater club practicing.

 

You grinned at him and then got back to work as quickly as you can. While you were making the drinks Jeonghan looked over the tip jar noticing the large sunflower standing inside, without the help of the coins inside it would've fallen over because of it's height.

 

Upon the sudden mention of mericake boy it sparked something in you, it did caught your attention, but assuming that it's mericake boy is just like assuming every Jihoon likes iced americano with cheesecake on the side. It can be just another Jihoon since there's a lot.

 

You eventually finished and placed the drinks onto the counter, Jeonghan was kind enough to offer you come hang out to their place, it was a flower shop just around the corner. You accepted the offer of course, it wouldnt hurt to hang out with someone.

 

"I'll be there in a minute, since it's near closing time I'll just tell Mingyu to take over the rest of the shift, though you wouldn't mind if you wait for a bit?" Jeonghan shook his head and went over the nearest table and you hoped that your shift would end faster now that time was ticking.

 

"Going somewhere? You've been rushing the orders—AH, NO DOn't put chocolate syrup in a pumpkin spice latte—" Mingyu snatched the drink on your hand before the syrup could even get to the cup (there was a bit of chocolate inside but Mingyu didn't notice), you snickered and eventually left him to do his job entertaining the costumers. And also, the question is Jeonghan still there?

 

The you wore apron was tossed across the staff room as you grabbed your bag with you. "I'll be going now, okay? It's close to closing time anyway." You patted Mingyu's shoulder with an assuring smile, his lips turned into a pout as he looked at you and then Jeonghan who's apparently making his way towards the counter.

 

"Fine." He sighed in defeat and dismmed the both of you, waving as the both of you bid your goodbyes.

 

...

 

"Been busy these days though, the members kept asking if I'll be the one who's paying for the costumes, but apparently no I just designed it but we gotta share, ya know?" Throughout the walk Jeonghan kept talking about his time in the theatre club, it wasn't as easy as it seems and it can cause some accidents because of the grand props; but the results are always worth it. The feeling of victory and accomplishment.

 

The two of you eventually walked in a flower shop as Jeonghan said a while ago, it's incredibly cozy, the aroma of autumn lingering inside. The crisp weather outside contrasting the inside of the shop with more earthy and warmer temperature, it felt like home in one of those lazy days accompanied with fluffy blankets snd soft pillows.

 

Different kinds of flowers and plants were scattered across the room in an organized way, there were shelves on each side of the ends of the room, the middle part has supplies and other things needed to tend a garden. There were also vines at the ceiling decorating the plain color of beige with a cool forest green hue. It may seem like a green witch lives here.

 

"This place is like home for us, every now and then we visit regularly. I still wonder what's up with it and our love for this place but the only explanation for it is our buddy, Jihoon, made us love this place for some reason. It's more than just a flower shop." Jeonghan (tried to) explained as he walked through the corridor, leading the way inside that leads to the counter of the shop, there wae a single tall sunflower settled at the side of cash register with a cutely decorated pot.

 

You flinched at the sudden loud crash inside the staff room, it sounded like a bag just fell over from a high shelf, it was followed by a groan of pain making Jeonghan chuckle. He shook his head at you, assuring you that whoever was inside there was alright. The door opened to reveal—

 

"Jihoon?" You blurted out, you immediately brought your hands onto your mouth cutting yourself off as quickly as you can. He glanced at your way with such wide eyes, but his eyes eventually returned to it's normal shape, his tense shoulders relaxing upon seeing you and Jeonghan.

 

He wore a floral beige button up that was tucked in his pants, the sleeves completely rolled up to just about above his elbows, his gloves and apron covered in dirt, and of course you couldn't miss the sunflower clip on his hair to probably prevent his fringe from covering his vision.

 

"You know each other? What a small world then," Jeonghan exclaimed. "It's a good thing, don't get me wrong." He added immediately.

Jihoon dusted off the dirt from his apron and then his gloves, then grabbed both of them to place it under the counter.

 

"Sorry for such an entrance I made. So, what brings you here?" He looked to you with a friendly smile of his, you couldn't help but smile back. It was such a cute gesture.

 

"Jeonghan here pulled me from my shift—lucky me, Gyu is that nice to go with it." Shrugging, you placed the iced americano on top of the counter, Jeonghan eventually excused himself and went outside to wait for Wonwoo's arrival and that brings the two of you alone in the shop.

 

"Is this yours?" You brought your hands up in the sir then did a little twirl to make your question clear to him. He let out a quiet laugh and took a sip of his favorite beverage before answering you.

 

"Yeah, my grandmother used to bring me here to tend the flowers and such. She used to run this place, and now I took over. It's nothing really." He shrugged, his gaze never leaving you.

 

"It's.. It's really nice." The whole exchange was a bit awkward but a comfortable silence eventually took over between the two of you. He enjoyed his drink and you looked around to gaze over the beautiful flowers; Jihoon took care of them dearly, every single plant looks healthy.

 

You eventually stopped at a certain section, spotting a bunch of sunflowers lined up in one shelf.

 

"They're called Moonwalkers, my grandmother loved these." Jihoon pointed out. They're a tall branch with variety of multiple heads and beautiful pale petals contrasting the dark center of it's void. They look like the sunflower you have.

 

"Each flower has a meaning, and this certain flower means adoration and loyalty. I may prefer asters but I'm more fond of the sunflower's meaning." And reality hit you at that very moment, bits of pieces forming in your mind for a moment.

 

Jihoon chuckled at your reaction then brought his hand to your shoulder and patted it gently; as if he's saying you can take your time about it. He looked at your dazed expression that eventually contort into a smile of realization, mirroringhis expression.

 

"Maybe we could continue this with a cup of Joe,what do you say?" He said with a sly smirk this time (where did he get that confidence all of a sudden?), he's smooth but not as smooth as the original moonwalk. But at the end you accepted his offer and laughed at how slow you were at realizing it, Jeonghan may be part of this but you weren't regretting leaving Mingyu alone to finish your shift, you could just maybe give him flowers (with the help of Jihoon) as an apology later on.

 

You'll just enjoy your day with mericake boy by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the short one-shot, you can request anything if you'd like.


End file.
